


Is it me?

by EggplantCat



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: A little fluffy, Diner scenario, F/M, waitress reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantCat/pseuds/EggplantCat
Summary: You’ve been working at the same diner for almost three years now, you know all the regulars. Mostly old people, so when a young stranger wearing sunglasses and a hat walks in and sits at a hidden table it catches your attention. Not knowing who he is or what he does you treat him like any other customer and this sparks his interest.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I’ve had this idea for awhile :3

You have been working at the same diner for almost three years now. You know know all the regulars, who are mostly elderly and the occasional young couple. It’s a nice quiet job, not many staff. About three waitresses a shift and two cooks in the back. Open Monday through Sunday from 7am-9pm. This is where I spend most of my week, here and school. I don’t go out much, don’t have any reason or anyone to go out with. I have a couple friends but they’re all busy with their own schooling or work. And I have one actual friend at work, Rachael, but we don’t hang out much outside of work. Nothing unusual ever happens here. It’s just a little diner on the corner near an old folks home, that’s why most of the regulars are elderly. Anyway, it just a normal day of serving and cleaning when the little bell on the door rings, indicating someone just walked in. 

“Welcome!” I greet while pouring a customer some coffee, I look up to see a tall young man wearing a jacket, sunglasses, and a baseball hat.

“Hi...” he says quietly and looks around, “just for me, you mind if I sit over there?” He points to a table in the far back corner of the restaurant away from everyone else.

“Sure go right ahead I’ll be right with you.” I say with a smile.

He heads to the table as I go to grab a menu, I asked Rachael to get some sugar and cream for the new table as i grab a menu and some napkins and utensils.

“Who’s Mysterio over there ? Never seen him around here before.” She asks coming back with what I asked.

“I don’t know he just walked in, looks lost though.” I answer.

“Hmmm look at that jaw line though, bet he’s cute without the mask.” She purrs,

“Haha calm down he just walked in.” I chuckle at her comment.

“Girl, you have no idea how happy I am to see a single man here. All our customers are either old or married. I’ll never meet a guy here.” She huffs.

“Still thinking you’ll meet you Mr. hunk here? Haha maybe you will though, just be patient.” I tell her and walk away.

I walk over to the new customer’s table and set everything down.

“Hey you go, can i get you something to drink or do you need a minute?” I ask him,

“Uh I’ll just have a water please.” He asks quietly,

“Alright I’ll be right back with that.” I walk off to get his water, and Rachael walks up to me again.

“You always get the cute ones, while I’m stuck with the nasty attitude old guys.” She huffs again.

“Haha I don’t think they’re the ones with the nasty attitude.” I comment,

She pouts “yeah whatever, it’s they’re fault for being so picky about everything.”

“You okay? You seem a little off.” I ask,

“Finally someone asked, girl David is acting like a bitch again.” She tells me,

David was her on again off again boyfriend. But in reality it looked like they were just fuck buddies that didn’t know that they were. I like Rachael, she’s a nice and caring person once you get to know her. I hope she finds someone soon.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I hope this blows over for you.” I tell her with a sympathetic look.

“Ugh it’s okay, just wish he wouldn’t act up so much. You wanna go out tonight, get a drink or something after work?” She asks pulling out her phone.

“Uh sure, but not for long. I have some school work I have to finish.” I tell her grabbing the cup of water I’ve been preparing and heading out the kitchen.

“Yay thank god.” She rejoices,

I walk back to the table with the water in my hand and set it down. The young guy took off his glasses and set them in front of him. He looked a little worried, and kept looking at the door. 

“Are you expecting someone?” I ask,

“Huh? Oh no, sorry. I just thought I saw someone I knew.” He was pretty handsome. Very nice face shape, sharp jaw, kind eyes. And I didn’t really notice but he had nice brown curly hair that peaked out of the sides of his hat, and a little on his forehead.

“Are you ready to order?” I snap my mind back to work.

“Uh yeah I think so, can I have the pancakes and eggs please. Over easy please.” He asks. He looked a little anxious. 

“Of course, is that going to be it?” I ask.

“Yes please.” He closes the menu and hands it to me,

“No problem. Are you okay sir?” He looked like he was about to get caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“Hm? Yes, I’m fine. Just kinda worried I’ll be seen, just wanna sit in peace for a while.” He chuckled nervously a little.

‘Is he being chased by someone? Is he wanted?’ I thought,

“Oh okay, well as long as your not in danger or anything haha. You’ve been watching the door like a hawk.” I chuckle a little.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to worry you or anything.” He quietly replies,

“No no, just call me over if you need anything else. My name is (Y/n).“ I smile.

“Thank you.” He gives me a small smile.

I put in his order and go back to work. I noticed Rachael trying to sneak peeks at the young guy in the back. She’s so funny sometimes. I don’t really think much of it since that’s just how she is. I go about work, and deliver the young guy his food when it’s ready. He thanks me and I leave him be to eat. The radio is on and talking about some new hot albums and some celebrities and what not. I start talking to one of my usual customers, when I notice the young guy in the back wave slightly. I look over and notice he needs more water. I kindly excuse myself from the conversation and get the water jug. Rachael stops me in my tracks by grabbing my arm.

“Hey is that Shawn Mendes?” She asks excitedly,

“Who?” I ask.

“Shawn Mendes! You know the singer?” She whisper shouts.

“No I don’t know, I’ve never heard of him.” I answer,

“They were literally just talking about him on the radio!” She quietly shouts,

“Oh my god! I wasn’t listening.” I say sarcastically.

“Ugh you’re so out of touch with the media.” She groans.

“Whatever, to me he’s just a customer. Famous or not.” I pull away and go to the table.

“Sorry about that.” I apologize to him as I pour the water.

“Haha it’s okay, you’re friend looked like she had something important to tell you.” He chuckles a little, guess he saw the little conversation.

“Yeah she asked if you were some celebrity, but I told her I didn’t know. If you are I guess you should tell her haha. I’m kidding, you don’t have to.” I smile,

“Oh haha, actually. I kinda am, I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me to be honest. That’s why I said I just want a quiet meal.” He looked nervous still, a bit relieved but still nervous.

“Oh, wow that’s pretty cool. Uh what’s your name again? Sorry I don’t really follow today’s media as often as others.” I explain, I feel kinda nervous now.

“Shawn, Shawn Mendes. You don’t really have to worry about formalities or anything. You can call me Shawn, and thank you for being so nice even without knowing who I was.” He gives me a small smile.

“Why would that matter? Celebrity or not, you’re still a customer here and I take customer service pretty seriously haha.” I chuckle a bit. At least he isn’t stuck up or rude.

“Well thanks anyway. I’m ready for the bill whenever.” He says.

“Oh yeah, here actually.” I write out the last bit of his bill and tear it of the note pad. “Here you go.” I smile.

“Thanks, what time are you guys usually empty like this?” He asks,

“Well most of our regulars are from the home down the street. And our busy hours are usually during breakfast and lunch which are usually 8 and 12-1. After that it slows down a bit.” I explain.

“And what days do you usually work?” He smiles, a genuine smile. Not the little awkward nervous ones he’s been giving me.

“Uh, w-what?” I stutter a bit.

“Haha well I liked your food and service. I’d like to come again, but only if you’re working. Since you know my secret.” He’s still smiling.

“Oh uh, Mondays, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Today obviously...” I feel awkward.

“Haha alright perfect. Now you know when to expect me.” He chuckles and hands me his card.

“Oh okay, thank you for your patronage.” I take his card and go to pay.

Rachael came over to me again and kept asking what he said and what happened. I just told her that he is a celebrity but he wants to keep it quiet. She squealed and said something about fairytales or whatnot. But I didn’t really pay attention. I just swiped his card, returned it, and left. He left after signing the receipt, he waved goodbye to me right as he walked out the door. I went on with my day, thinking about the young singer and how he’d be back. What an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was pretty quiet, I hadn’t seen the young musician yet. It’s Sunday now and around the same time as last week the same tall stranger walks in.

“Hi welcome, go ahead and take a seat I’ll be right with you.” I smile and walk off to the kitchen.

I see Rachael coming out of the kitchen, she notices the new body in the room. Her face lights up and she looks right at me and mouths an “oh my god”. I laugh a little at her and grab a menu to give to my new customer. 

“Here you go, something to drink while you wait?” I ask. 

“Hello again, just water is fine.” He gives me a smile, 

“Alright, I’ll be back then.” I smile back and walk off, honestly I wasn’t really sure how to feel about serving a celebrity. I mean I didn’t even know he existed till last week, I didn’t even look him up after being told about him. I’ve been meaning to it just slipped my mind. 

It honestly just feels like serving another person. And that’s how I’m going to keep it, there’s no reason to go crazy just because he’s supposed to be famous, he seems like just a regular guy. Rachael walks into the back as I’m grabbing his water. 

“OH MY GOD! He’s so cute!! Can I take his order?! Can you ask him to sign something for me?! Is he going to be a regular?! You think I could talk to him?!” She was asking a million questions a minute 

“Whoa whoa, slow down there Rachael. Take a minute, you okay?” I ask. 

“Am I okay?! Girl one of the biggest musicians of his time is sitting in your section and you’re not freaking out?!” She shouts, 

“No why would I? I didn’t even know about him until last week.” I start to walk out but she grabs my arm.

“How have you not heard about him! Don’t you listen to the radio?!” She stares straight into my eyes, dumbfounded. 

“I do... the classical music station...” I mutter the last part. 

“Girl how old are you?!” She sighs. 

“I’ll look him up later if anything, but let go. I have to get this to him it’s already been to long.” I huff. 

I finally walk out and place his water down in front of him. 

“Sorry about that.” I say pulling a straw out from my apron pocket. 

“No worries, I’m ready when you are.” He smiles.

‘He sure smiles a lot...’ I think to myself. “Alright what can I get you?” I ask pulling out my pen and pad. 

“I’ll have the waffles and side of sausage.” He says looking at the menu.

“Alright anything else?” 

“Nah that’ll be it.” He hands me his menu, and as I’m about to leave the table I see Rachael staring at us. 

I sigh and turn back to the singer. “I’m sorry, I’m sure you get this a lot, but my friend is a huge fan of yours. And she was wondering if you could sign something for her.” I felt so bad for asking 

“Oh uh sure, what does she want me to sign?” He asks, 

“Oh uh, I don’t know. Let me ask her, I’ll be right back.” I felt so embarrassed for asking him like that. 

I put in the order and Rachael comes sprinting over to me. “What did you tell him?” She asks

“What do you want him to sign? He says it’s okay but don’t push it.” I answer. 

“What?! You asked him to autograph something for me?!” She shakes my arm. 

“Yes, now hurry up and choose.” I pull myself away and go about checking my tables. 

I start clearing off a table when I feel eyes on me. I look up and around and see the young singer staring at me. He looks away kinda fast once I noticed him. I set down the plates in my hands and walk over to him. I guess I scared him since his back is to the whole restaurant, because when I tapped his shoulder lightly he jumped.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scared you.” I giggle softly,

“N-no it’s okay, sorry.” He nervously laughs a little, 

“Are you okay? Did you need something?” I glance at his water and see that it’s still pretty full. 

“No not really, it’s just... is that your friend over there?” He asks pointing at Rachael who’s pretending to wipe the bar. 

She’s obviously just there to stare at him, when she notices that we see her she looks away and pretends to do another task. 

“Yeah... her name is Rachael. She the one that’s your fan. I’m sorry about her, I’ll tell her to leave you be.” I glare in her direction and she scurries off. 

“Haha it’s okay, do you have a pen?” He asks, 

“Oh yeah, here.” I give him my pen, 

“Can I borrow a piece of paper too?” He smiles, 

“Uh sure.” I give him paper from my pad. 

He scribbled some words down, writing a small letter on the ticket. Once done he clicks the pen and hands me the ticket and pen. 

“Here give this to her, it’s not much but I hope she likes it.” He smiles. 

“Haha thanks, she’ll love it.” I smile at the note and walk off to where Rachael is. 

“Here, he told me to give this to you.” I hand her the note, 

Her eyes go wide and she takes the ticket from my hand. She reads it silently and jumps up and down. “Oh my god! Thank you!” She waves at him from across the restaurant and he waves back with a smile. 

Thanks for being a fan, And thanks for letting me eat here! - Shawn Mendes <3 

It was a simple note, but it made her happy. It was really nice of him to do that. After a bit I bring him his food and I go about working and taking care of everyone in my section. 

“Why hello (Y/n)! How are you today?” I heard a familiar voice say from the entrance,

“Oh hi Annette!” I greet a regular that walks in. 

A sweet old lady that’s been a regular for years. Even before I started working here. 

“I’m good how bout you? How’s Joe?” I ask, 

“Oh he’s fine, at work right now. Just came to grab some lunch. Might bring him something.” She laughs, 

“Haha, alright. We’ll go right ahead I’ll bring your tea in a second.” I tell her.

She always sits at the bar in the back of the restaurant. Actually right in front of where the singer is sitting right now. 

“Hello, are you new here?” She asks the young man.

“Uh yes m’am, I just started coming here last week.” He smiles, 

“Good place huh? Quiet, good food, and a cute waitress.” She points at me and laughs a bit. 

“Haha stop it, you’re gonna drive him away.” I set her tea down right when she makes the joke. 

“Haha she’s right though.” He smiles at me,

I blush a bit and hand Annette her straw, she giggles a bit at Shawn’s comment. I can feel his eyes still on me.

“I’m ready for the check whenever you can.” He tells me as he puts his napkin on his dirty plate.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with it.” I scurry off to the cash register. 

I could still feel the slight warmth on my cheeks. I know he was joking but it’s still embarrassing. I walk over to his table again and put the check down.

“Are you not a fan too?” He asks as he puts his card down onto the little tray.

“I’m sorry?” I ask,

“Well of my music. Do you not like my music?” He asks,

“Oh, well to be honest I’ve never heard of you until last week. I haven’t had a chance to look you up.” I explain With a nervous chuckle,

“I see... That’s a first for me.” He gives a small smile.

“Well there’s a first for everything isn’t there. I’ll be right back.” I say and leave. 

Once the check is paid I walk back to his table with his receipt and a pen. I set it on the table with a smile.

“Here you go sir.” I automatically say, “sorry, I m-mean just here you go.” I stutter. Well now I feel awkward.

He laughs a bit, “it’s fine, you can just call me Shawn. You don’t have to be so formal.” He chuckles.

“Sorry... uh anyway, thank you hope to see you again.” My face is red from embarrassment.

“Yeah, see you next time.” He smiles again and leaves.

“Very smooth.” I hear someone chuckle, I turn around to see Annette sipping her tea and and watching me.

“Thanks...” I say sarcastically and start to pick up his plate and cup.

Way to go (Y/n), way to embarrass yourself in front of a customer. Better yet a new regular.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Shawn started coming as a regular. He would usually come in Sundays, except this week. It was Wednesday and it had been a rather slow day. A couple customers here and there, but not many. The door had jingled signaling someone had entered. It was Shawn, it was a big surprise. Rachael wasn’t working today, so hopefully the other waiter doesn’t say anything.

“Hi, nice to see you today. Wasn’t expecting you, what brings you here today?” I ask him while giving him the menu.

“I had the day off and was hungry. I was nearby, figured why go somewhere else when I can have a quiet meal with a friend.” He said taking off his glasses and setting them on the table.

“Oh, are you expecting someone else?” I ask looking at the door.

“Haha no silly, I meant you.” He smiled,

“Oh...” I blush a bit. “Uh, thanks... I guess.. haha I didn’t know you counted me as a friend.” I chuckle nervously.

“I’d say you are, so far you’ve been nice to me and have fed me. And not just because of my career.” He says. He looked pretty serious.

"Well uh... No problem... I don't see any reason not to be nice to you. You're not rude or anything haha.." I felt awkward. I barely knew the guy yet he's saying I'm a friend? Maybe he was just being nice.

I saw someone waving for my attention from the corner of my eye. I politely excuse myself from the conversation and go to work. I felt awkward and embarrassed. It feels selfish to also call him my friend. Honestly all I knew about him was his drink order, but apparently it's more then just a waiter customer relationship. Oh boy, I probably shouldn't think to much about it. After a while the door jingles again. I look up to see two teenage girls giggling and looking around. It looked like they were looking for someone.

"Hello, can I help you girls?" I ask politely.

"Uh yeah, we're looking for Shawn Mendes. Someone said they saw him come in here!" One of them said.

I step in front of them fully now, blocking the back table where he sat. Luckily he always sits with his back facing the door, so hopefully they didn't notice him. I know how much he likes to have his meals in private, with him being famous and all I can only imagine how hard it must be for him to go out.

"Sorry ladies, no one here but the old folks from the home down the street." I gesture to the few people in the restaurant.

"Dammit, I was really hoping to see him here." She says to her friend.

I notice her friend is peering behind me, I follow her gaze to the table in the back. Worried they might have seen him, but to my surprise no one's there. I look back at them and raise an eyebrow. They both shake their heads and make their way out.

"Why would he come in here? This place is for old people..." 

"Maybe they mistook someone that works here for him."

I hear them whisper to each other as they leave, it honestly ticks me off hearing people talk bad about this place. But there's not really anything I can do about it. I let out a sigh of relief and walk to Shawn's table. He wasn't here and I honestly have no clue where he could be. Then I hear the door to the bathroom open, and he sticks his head out. I turn my head at him and give him a questioning look. 

"They gone?" He asks quietly,

I laugh at him a little "yeah, they're gone." 

"Great." He sighs in relief.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna greet your fans?" I chuckle,

"It's not that, I just don't want this place to be public." He sits back in his seat with a huff.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is one of my quiet places where I can relax. I don't want that to go away. Thanks by the way, you didn't have to do that." He smiles.

"You're lucky I was working today, if not who knows what would've happened." I chuckle a bit.

"Thanks, you know I forgot your schedule. If I did want to come in on a weekday again what days would be good?" He has a sly smile on his face.

"Haha and I thought we were friends. Monday, wed-" I was cut off.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there. I don't think I can remember all this. And you're right, we are friends, and friends have each other's numbers in case they need to get in contact with each other." He smiles up at me.

"Really? Why would you need to get in contact with me though?" I ask, my heart was beating very loud.

"Well just in case I have the day off and want to grab some food, I can see if your working, so I can be at peace." He explains,

"I see... Well I guess that's not complete bullshit... Alright." I take out my pen and pad and write my number down. My heart is pounding in my chest. Why do I feel so nervous?

"Thanks." He reads the paper and smiles. Taking out his phone almost immediately he punches in my number and sends a message.

"There now it's official." He holds his phone up and smiles.

"Alright bestie, since it's official can I stop treating you so nicely and be an ass?" I say playfully.

"Haha no, I like being served by you." He says just as playfully.

"Gross, well I don't like serving you, go home, make your own food." I chuckle and head to a different table.

I hear him laugh as I leave, it made me happy to hear for some reason. He pays and leaves, and I clear his table. After my shift ends I head to the back to grab my things and head home. I check my phone for the time and see a message on the screen. 

"See you next week :)" 

I laugh a bit and save the number. It takes me a minute to decide what to put him as. I settle on Shawn and turn off my phone. On my walk home I think about the young singer and who he is. I pull out my phone and look up his music. It's surprising I've never stumbled onto his music before. It's something I would definitely listen to on the daily, his voice is so soothing and soft. I kinda thought he'd have a calming singing voice just from the way he talks. I save a couple songs and listen to them the rest of the way home. Once home I look him up fully, he really is a big shot. Never thought I'd meet someone like him in my entire life. My phone rings, notifying me that I got a text. It's from Shawn.

"Are you working Sunday?"

My stomach jumps a bit reading the name on the screen. I answer with a simple yes and head off to take a shower. Once out of the shower I see another message on my phone screen. 

" What time?"

I answer again and wait. I feel a bit embarrassed waiting by the phone like this. Then it rings.

"Alright see you then! Goodnight, sleep well"

He told me goodnight... It really boggles my mind. Never in my life have I ever thought to get a message goodnight from a big shot. Well anyone in general but for the first time to be him. I reply with a goodnight back and lay in bed staring at my ceiling. I don't see him as a singer though. To me he's nobody famous. Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet. I drift off to sleep thinking about the young artist and my new friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since last week it went on like this. Shawn coming in and eating, Texting me after work, laughing and talking at work. I saw more and more of him every week. It was nice. Having a regular that didn’t talk about how they’re grandchildren never visit or they’re sciatica. He mainly came in on Sundays around noon, with the occasional Wednesday every two weeks or so. It was Sunday yet again and the bell on the door rang. Greeting the customer without looking up I already knew who it was, or I thought it was.

“Hey there girlie! How you doing?” A woman’s voice called.

“Oh Annette, long time no see. Where’ve you been?” I ask seeing her face. She hasn’t come in the last two weeks. 

It’s somewhat normal for her not to come in every week. It’s rare for her to not come with two weeks past. I was kinda worried something happened.

“Im working again! As a bus driver for schools and daycares.” She explained sitting at her usual stool.

“Oh that’s nice, how long have you been working there now?” I ask pouring her some water.

“About four weeks now, used to be a city bus driver. Now I work for the children.” She explained.

“Oh well that’s nice, you like it?” I ask hearing the door open. I don’t look up though, I didn’t want to be rude to Annette. Or make it obvious I was expecting someone.

“Oh I love it. Always have, I enjoy driving and I’m okay with kids.” She looks over my shoulder at someone when she finishes her sentence. 

I notice and follow her gaze to a tall awkward man waiting patiently for me to seat him. I laugh a bit and step to the side to let him through.

“You could’ve said something, if I didn’t look back you would’ve scared the crap out of me.” I greet the singer.

“Well you were talking to someone, didn’t want to disturb you. Hello Annette, haven’t seen you in a bit. How are you?” Shawn greets Annette with a wave.

“Why hello there sonny, didn’t think anyone would miss me. Haha it’s nice to know, well nothing to worry about. I just recently started working again.” She explained,

“I miss you...” I say with a pout.

“Oh I know you miss me, I just mean someone other then you haha.” She laughs,

Annette starts telling shawn about her new job while I go and get his drink and her order put into the computer. When I get back to the table they’re talking quietly, when they see me they stop taking.

“Oh hush hush, what were you talking about?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

“Oh nothing, just old lady talk.” Annette answers.

“Uh-huh, I see. I’m not good enough to be an old lady?” I ask sarcastically.

“Haha no, not like me.” Shawn says with a smirk,

“Obviously you’re the perfect old lady. Anyway what you want to eat Ms. Mendes?” I ask with a small chuckle.

He laughs a little and tells me his order. When I leave I see them talking again. I don’t go back over there until Shawn’s food is ready. Annette’s was also ready at the same time, and on my way to give them they’re food I see that Annette had moved to Shawn’s booth.

“You guys best friends now? Why’d you move Annette?” I ask setting down plates.

“Well we’ve been talking this whole time, whats the point in sitting at the counter if I have to turn around? By the way (Y/n) this boy is a hoot!” Annette answers while reaching over to tap Shawn’s forearm.

“Haha why do you say that?” I chuckle,

“Oh honey I forgot to ask you for butter!” Annette didn’t answer my question and just started a new topic.

“Alright I’ll be back with your butter, you need anything Shawn?” I ask, he looked dazed for a second

“Hm? Oh no sorry.” He said coming back to reality.

“Okay, I’ll be back then.” I left the table and heard Annette burst out laughing.

It was nice seeing her having so much fun, she usually comes to eat alone. I wish I could talk to her more during work, but it gets so busy. Annette pays and eventually leaves, but Shawn stays a little after.

“Still here? Why don’t you leave already?” I tease picking up his plate.

“Haha just taking a second to chill. Hey what time do you get off?” He asks,

“Uh... 9:30. Why?” I ask feeling nervous.

“Annette says you walk home alone, you don’t have a car?” He asks,

“Well no, I live down the street anyway. How’d this pop up?” I ask.

“She just started talking about you... you mind if I walk you home? You may not live very far but it’s still dangerous to walk alone at night.” He rubs the side of his cup.

“I don’t know... I guess so.” I answer nervously.

“Cool, I’ll meet you out front then at 9:30.” With that he pays and leaves.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I’m feeling nervous. He’s gonna know where I live. Is it okay to have him walk me home? I don’t really know him well. What did they talk about? So many thoughts ran through my head. I walk out the front door and see him sitting there on the curb. He hears me and looks up.

“Hey!” He gets up and dusts off his pants.

“Hey.” I lock the door with my keys and put them in my bag.

“You all set?” He asks,

“Yeah let’s go, it’s this way.” We start walking in silence.

It’s a little awkward, I wasn’t sure what to talk about or how to even feel walking with a well known celebrity to my apartment in the middle of the night. There were still a lot of thoughts running through my mind, then I heard a voice snap me out of my daze.

“You walk this every night by yourself?” Shawn asks,

“Uh yeah, it’s not very long. I mean I guess not every night, I sometimes walk my dog or Rachael walks with me.” I explain.

“You're aloud to bring your dog to work?"

"Sometimes, every once in a while. When I can't get a sitter." I answer.

"How long have you been living here?" He asks.

"About two years, I go to school around here and was living with my aunt, but moved out after the first year. And now I've been in this apartment for two whole years." I answer.

"What you going to school for?" 

"(Career), I've always been interested in it, ever since I was a kid. What's with the twenty questions?" I ask,

"Just wanted to make small talk, why you don't wanna talk to me?" He yet again asks.

"No no, it's not that. Just... Im not used to it. What about you? How long you been singing?" I flip the questions into him.

"Years now. Started publicing singing ever since I was 14 and just worked my way up from there." He answered.

"What got you to start singing?" I ask.

"I've always loved music, and it just kinda happened one day. And honestly I'm really happy to be able to write my own music and create something a lot of people love." He answers with a smile.

"You working on anything right now? Haha sorry I sound like an interviewer on a TV show." I chuckle.

"Haha nah it's okay. And yeah I am, but that part I can't tell you." He smiles.

We're almost to my building. I felt bad for not talking as much as I could've to him. I feel like I made him feel awkward at first, but it was really nice talking to him so casually. 

"Well here it is. Thanks for walking me home, you really didn't have to. And sorry for not being super talkative haha." I say.

"Nah it's okay, I'm like that too. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. And if you need someone to walk you home again let me know." He smiles.

I take one step up the little stairs to the apartment building and stop. I turn to look at him again.

"Hey if... I... Uh... Are we really friends?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, I mean I do consider you a friend. You may be a waitress at a restaurant I go to, but we talk over like text and stuff. I mean look, I sent you a meme." He holds his phone up open to our conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure that this walk home didn't mean anything else... Sorry haha it just feels weird to me that you're walking me home. Not because you're a celebrity, but because we haven't known eachother for very long and I haven't had any new friends in such a long time... Uh... Sorry haha." I rub my arm a bit. I feel embarrassed now.

I made a big deal out of nothing. This is literally no big deal at all, just someone trying to be nice, trying to be a friend, and I took it the wrong way.

"Hey..." He grabs my hand. "It's okay, I get it. It's hard for some people to talk to others. Believe me I've been there haha. You don't need to be afraid or anxious, I'm sorry if I came on to strong, I just didn't want you to walk home alone or get hurt. And like I said I get it, we haven't really hung out or anything. If it's okay with you I'd like to hang out or something when we're both free. Uh that is if you want to." He asks.

"Um... Sure, I'd like to hang out or something. And no you're fine, I'm just an awkward mess so sorry." I'm even more embarrassed now.

"is it cool if I still call you my friend? Cause if we are besties I can still walk you home and send you memes. Also don't apologise you didn't do anything wrong." He says while squeezing my hand a little.

"Yeah... Yeah that's fine, you can still send me memes and stuff too. Haha sorry again for being weird, I just..." I was cut off.

"Ah! No! Don't apologise! I'm sure it's odd for you to be asked to be friends by someone like me. Doesn't happen everyday." He says.

"Haha yeah, anyway before I explode due to embarrassment, I'm gonna go inside and sleep. Goodnight sir and have a lovely evening and get home safe!" I turn around time head inside.

"Goodnight (Y/n), I'll see you next week!" I hear him say before I close the door to the building.

I run into my apartment and am greeted by my puppers (D/n). 

"Hey buddy, you're here before me. Sitter must of dropped you off before I got home. Boy was today weird." I flip onto my bed and go to sleep for the night.

No dreams, just worries. Awkwardness and embarrassment. Regret and shyness. Ugh why did I have to act all weird in front of him like that?


	5. Chapter 5

The days went by and I still felt awkward about what had happened that night. I felt like I made it awkward for him, but he still acted the same, which is good. I'm most likely worry about nothing. Shawn's nice, and cool and funny and pretty and nice. Ugh, i said that already. It's Sunday yet again. And the young artist is due to walk through those doors any minute now. Rachael is working today, she wasn't here last week which thank God, she would've made a big deal about Shawn walking me home.

"Thank God it's Sunday." Rachael sighs.

"Haha rough week?" I ask.

"Yeah, but today is gonna be good because I get to see Shawn." She sighs dreamily.

"You wanna take his order today? Looks like it's gonna be busy today because of the special Greg decided to put up." I look around the restaurant "might get a lot of my regulars..." I sigh.

"Girl really?! You let me do that?!" She asks.

"Well yeah, we might have to work in both sections today. I don't really think it matters to much." I laugh a bit.

"Oh my God! Does my make up look okay? What about my perfume, does it still smell good? I should redo my hair real quick!" She scurries off into the bathroom.

I laugh at her behavior and get back to work. And I was right it got busy fast, and the singer was late today. When the bell to the sorry rang I didn't bother looking to see who it was and just kept dealing with the customers already in the restaurant. I heard Rachael whisper to me "he's here" when she walked by, and I just waved her off. As I was cleaning a table I look to the corner of the restaurant where Shawn always sits. Rachael was talking to him with a huge smile on her face, laughing and talking. She was giggling like a school girl, and Shawn smiled but you could tell he was slightly confused. I saw him look around a little, and our eyes met. I give him a small wave and walk to the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes. When I came out Rachael was at the register.

"How'd it go?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Oh girl, he's so nice and so cute! Like so much cuter in person, you're so lucky you get to serve him every week. I'm really jealous. You think he'd give me his number? Or what if I flirt with him, you think he'd flirt back? I know he's single." She grins.

"Haha you could try, I don't know if he would." I answer.

"I'm gonna try, he's just so dreamy." She looks over to his table and sighs.

I roll my eyes and go back to work. I can feel eyes on me though. I look around and see none other then my bestie staring right at me. I smile and walk over.

"You good?" I ask.

"Yeah, but why aren't you serving me today?" He asks.

"well.. it's packed today. Kinda just first come first serve buddy. I'll serve you next week, I'm sorry is Rachael too much?" I ask, not really thinking about how much Rachael can be.

It should've crossed my mind earlier. She is a handful and she did say she wanted to flirt with him. I didn't even think about how he'd feel, and it was mostly because I felt embarrassed about the other day. Damn how dumb could I be.

"No, I just like being served by you is all. But that's okay, I understand." He smiles.

"Sorry again, you can always tell her to take it down a notch if she's to much. Trust me I know she's a handful sometimes haha" I tell him.

"Nah it's good, she's just very enthusiastic. Nothing wrong with that." He chuckled.

"If you say so, but she did say she wants to try to flirt with you. Just a heads up." I giggle a bit.

"Haha thanks for the warning bestie." He winks and smiles.

"Of course." I smile back and leave his table.

And not even a minute after talking to Shawn, Rachael is already making her way over to his table. I watch everything happen. She was leaning forward and laughing a lot, playing with her hair and twisting her feet trying to act cute. I laugh to myself as I see shawn awkward sitting through it. I felt bad, but I knew I couldn’t do anything. A couple minutes later she comes back to the register with a pout.

“What happened?” I ask with a chuckle.

“Ugh it didn’t work, he said he already had someone he was interested in. Dammit all the good ones are already taken. (Y/n) he could’ve been my Prince Charming! Ugh!” She storms off to the back while throwing her arms in the air.

‘He’s interested in someone? I wonder who, most likely another celebrity.’ I thought to myself. Shawn paid and left as usual and my work day continued. It was long and exhausting and I honestly couldn’t wait to get home. It was 9:26pm and I was basically done with closing. Just had to finish sweeping. Right when I reached for the broom Rachael came bursting out the back room.  
  
“Hey girl, David invited me to a party tonight you wanna come?!” She basically shouted. “Oh uh... no thanks. I have a project to finish for school, maybe next time though.” I give her an apologetic smile and start sweeping the floor.

“Ugh girl you need to take a break every once in a while, all you ever do is work. I’ll let you go this time, but next time for sure please go out with me. I wanna see you have fun.” She pouts and wipes the counter.

“Haha for sure, I’ll make sure to get everything done.” I lied, I didn’t have a project to finish.

I did have a little homework but it wasn’t due till next week. I felt a little bad, but I don’t like parties or her fuck buddy David. I didn’t like any of their “friends”. I don’t mind hanging out with Rachael and like two of her friends, but not these guys. I was pretty tired from today anyway and just wanted to go home and rest.

“Hey you mind if I bail early? This is all that’s left right?” She asks.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure, I got it under control. Go on have fun. Tell Jessie I say hi.” I left her leave. Kinda wanted to be alone anyway.

“Thank (Y/n) you’re the best!” She gives me a hug and bolts to the back.

She comes running back out with her things. She shouts a bye and dashed out the door. It’s silent. I finish sweeping and grab my things. After doing a quick round of making sure everything was off or put away, I walk out the door. Locking it and putting my keys away, I hear a familiar voice that startled the crap out of me. 

“Hey! Oh jeez sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” There’s a small chuckle as he walks up to me.

“Jesus what are you doing here you scared the shit out of me!” I turn around to see Shawn with a smile on his face. My hand is over my chest trying to calm the pounding if my heart. 

“Haha sorry. I was just wondering if I could walk you home.” He’s still smiling and pushes his hands into his pockets. 

“Sure. Uh why didn’t you text me?” I check my phone for any unread messages. 

He shrugs, “just wanted to surprise you.” 

“Haha okay weirdo, let’s go then.” I chuckle and we begin walking. 

It wasn’t awkward like last time. This time we actually talked. It was nice. We laughed and made jokes, had a conversation about school and where we were from. The walk felt shorter this time. We reached my building faster then I would’ve liked. 

“Well here’s my stop. Thanks for walking me home.” I face him while standing on the stairs. 

“Of course. Can I walk you again some time?” He asks. 

“No don’t ever do this again.” I answer. 

“Damn and here I thought we were best friends and everything.” He sighed. 

“Nah, I’m only friends with you for the fame. I mean look at this one new follower on Instagram?! @miss_love_vicky wants to follow me? Jeez can’t catch a break here.” He laughs at my joke. 

“Of course you can walk me again dummy. As long as you don’t give me a heart attack.” I smile at him. 

“Alright cool, then I’ll see ya again next week. Same time?” He asks. 

“If it’s Sunday yeah.” I smile. “Awesome, see you then." He waves. 

"Night." I wave back. I watch him walk away then head inside. I hope he gets back okay. I text him saying to text me when he's home in one piece, then plop down in my couch. (D/n) joining me to watch TV. After about 25 minutes Shawn messages me saying he's home. I text him goodnight then head to bed. A dreamless night for me. The next week went by slow. It was barely Wednesday and I was already dying. School just dumped a crap ton of homework and project on me that we're due this weekend. I had to take the day off of work to work on my homework. It was around noon and I was already ready for bed. Another hour of painful studies passes and I received a text. 

'are you not working today?' 

It's Shawn, guess he went to the restaurant today. I reply. 

'no why? You there right now?' I wait for his response before putting my phone down. He replies rather quickly. 

'yeah, but I guess I'll come back another day.' It reads. 

'just stay, I think Rachael works today. Is she not there either?' I reply. 

'no she is, it's not really a matter of who is working right now. Was just kinda hoping to see you real quick. Do you work Sunday?' my heart beats loudly. 

'yeah, just had to take the day off because of school but I'll be there Sunday for sure. Sorry about that' I sigh and out my phone down. 

I feel like I should've told him I had the day off. 'No it's okay, don't apologise. I forgot to text you before coming in I'll see you Sunday!' he answers. 

I go back to doing homework, another hour passes then my stomach growls. Ugh. Getting up from my desk I walk to the kitchen and check the fridge, but there's nothing. 

"Crap I forgot to go grocery shopping. Ugh!" I groan and go to get dressed. 

Once ready I say goodbye to (d/n) and head out the door. Down the stairs and through the halls. I open the door to the building and bump into a familiar figure. A tall young man with a baseball cap and sunglasses reaching for the door handle I just yank away from him. 

"Uh... Hi." He says awkwardly. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask dumfounded. 

"Haha I was just about to text you. This is for you, from Rachael." He holds up a white plastic bag with a note attached to it reading 'dont push yourself to much!! Love you see ya soon!' 

"Wow you're a lifesaver I was just about to go get something eat." I take the bag from his hand and stick my face into it to see the contents. A meal from the restaurant, a couple snacks and two drinks. Rachael really is a good friend. I'm sure she was going to drop this off after work. Wait... 

"Why are you delivering this?" I ask. 

"Well... Rachael was talking to me a lot today and somehow the conversation came to us talking about you. And then at some point she handed me your address and a bag asking for me to take this to you. I don't need your address but I didn't tell her that." He gave a small explaination. 

"I'm sorry she bothered you to bring this to me. You really didn't have to, you could've said no. I know you're busy, I'll tell her not to bother you anymore." I felt so bad that he brought this to me. 

"Oh no it's fine, I told her I was going this way anyway. Which I am, so don't worry about it." He smiles. 

"Really though you have more important things to do. Thank you though, but you shouldn't have." I smile back. 

"Eh it's fine. I really don't mind, I have now returned the favor of you constantly bring me food." He chuckled I laugh, 

"yeah but that's my job. This is just a nice gesture, now if you were to give me a private concert that would be repaying me... I'm kidding. Don't do that, I don't want that." 

"eh... Maybe we'll see what happens." He laughs. 

"Don't, I was kidding. I don't want you to do that, that somehow sounds like more debt." I chuckle. 

"Well I should get going I have to get to the studio soon." He checks the time on his phone, and opens a message. 

"Oh yeah of course, sorry to keep you here. Thanks again." I smile. 

"Of course. See ya Sunday?" He asks. 

"Yeah, see ya Sunday for sure" I smile. 

"Awesome. See ya" he waves and leaves. I wave back and go back inside. I open the bag to take everything out, and from the bottom of the takeout box falls a note. It was Rachael. 'Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Shawn Mendes?! Text me when you get this!!' Oh boy. This wasn't going to be good. What did they talk about? How long did they talk? How much did he tell them? So many thoughts racing through my mind. It's not like it was a bad thing being friends with a celebrity, but I wasn't sure if he wanted to keep our friendship a secret or not. What do I tell her? After eating I message Rachael. I didn't get a reply until 9, and by that time I was laying in bed getting ready to call it a night. Not a second later my phone was ringing with her name across the screen. 

"Hello?" I answer 

"GURL?! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH SHAWN MENDES?!" She shouts. 

"Uh... It never came up?" I answer back. 

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She shouts again. 

"Well... What did he say?" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Turn out Rachael and Shawn talked a good amount. He had asked where I was that day and Rachael started asking questions about our “relationship”. He said we were friends and she exploded. I had to calm her down and explain that we were friends that only hung out at the restaurant. She didn’t believe it but left it alone anyway. It is now the weekend yet again. Saturday night to be exact and here I was sitting in a small bar with Rachael and two of her friends. Sipping on a drink while listening to the nonsense spilling from they’re mouths, honestly it was giving me a headache hearing the same complaints about boyfriends or other girls they told each time we met up. Suddenly my name was called and I snap out of my irritation bubble.

“So what about you, how’ve you been? How’s school going?” Jessica, one of the only friends of Rachael I like, asks.

“It’s going good, it got busy earlier this week but I managed to survive.” I answer.

“Got a man in your life yet?” Jessica asks.

“Haha no” I chuckle “right now all I have time for is work and school.”

“Yeah right,” Rachael scuffs “she’s got a someone she’s talking to. She sees him almost every week and she says she’s got no one.” She lovingly shoved my arm.

“Ooooo~ is he cute?” Jessica and their second friend lean in closer.

“Oh lord is he dreaming. I’m jealous she gets the privilege of talking to him so casually.” Rachael wiggles her eyebrows at me

“Cut it out, it’s not like that. We’re just friends...” I blush.

“Uh yeah sure, you can’t be just friends with a dreamboat like that.” She scuffs again.

“What’s he look like?” Jessica asks Rachael.

Rachael gives me a devilish grin, “hm, like Shawn Mendes if he dressed like a dork. Or maybe more like if he was always dressed like a young teen robbing a convenient store.” 

“God if I met someone that looked like Shawn Mendes I’d drop everything I was doing and ride him home.” Jessica sighs.

I glare at Rachael who is still proudly wearing her grin. The night goes on with the three of them talking about guy trouble or which celebrity they would fuck, and I continue to sip on drinks. I down a couple more drinks and call it a night. I work tomorrow so I couldn’t get completely wasted, plus I was kinda done with hanging out for the night. As soon as I get home I go straight to bed. One good thing about having a few drinks is being able to knock out right when your head hits the pillow. The next morning I wake up before my alarm. With a groan I check the time. 9:03am. I sit up and rub some of the sleep from my eyes, and check the weather. High chance of rain. Great... I shower and dress for work, bringing an extra jacket just in case and of course my umbrella. As soon as I walked into the door for work it started pouring, lucky me. It was slow today due to the rain, which was a nice change. The door jingles and in walks Shawn, right on time as usual. He shakes his umbrella by the door before heading to his table and shaking off his jacket.

“Hey.” I smile. “Want something warm to drink today?”

“Hey, yeah that’d be great. What you got?” He asks.

“We have coffee, water, tea. You know the works” I tell him.

“Tea sounds good, do I have to pick a flavor?” He asks.

“Haha no we’re not that fancy here, it’s just black tea. You want lemon or honey or even milk?” I ask.

“Honey and milk sound good. It’s empty today.” He looks around the small diner examining the mostly empty space.

“Yeah, not a lot of elderly like the rain. Causes a lot of joint pain, or it’s too cold. But we make do, plus I don’t mind it being slow. I’ll be back with your tea good sir.” I go to make his warm beverage and see Rachael walk into the kitchen.

“Hey!” She greets,

“Hey, I thought you were going to call off today?” I ask.

“Yeah but I decide not to, but now that I’m looking around I might bail early. It’s dead today.” She peeks out the small window in the kitchen that shows the dining room.

“Yeah, nobody wants to come cause of the rain.” I finish brewing Shawn’s tea and put it on a small try with his milk and honey.

“That for who I think it is?” She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

“Oh grow up...” I blush and walk out the kitchen with my tray.

“Here, careful it’s pretty hot.” I place the cup in front of him along with the milk and honey.

“Like me?” He smiles.

“What?” I can feel my face heat up a little. It was a dumb joke and I know that.

“Haha, well? Am I as hot as this tea?” He leans his chin on his hand and leans forward a bit.

“Oh shut up, if you were as hot as this tea you’d wouldn’t be single.” I leave his table, feeling flustered. I hear him laugh as I walk off.

After a few more minute I have to take his food to him. Walking over the door jingles and a familiar face walks in. A classmate of mine, we had a group project earlier in the week along with my other project. 

“Hey!” He greets, walking up to me.

“Hi, uh how can I help you?” I ask.

“I wanted to return this to you, thanks for letting me borrow it. Sorry for getting it back to you so late.” He hands me a usb, one I did let him borrow for the project.

“Oh I kinda forgot about this. Thanks, and don’t worry about it... uh... how’d you know where I worked?” I ask.

“Oh uh, your friend told me. She said you worked at a diner near the old folks home, took me a bit to find it. Sorry I didn’t have your number.” He rubs his neck, he looked nervous.

“Oh, nah that’s okay. Thanks again, you didn’t have to return it right away haha it could’ve waited till Tuesday.” I chuckle,

“Excuse me miss?” I hear someone say, turning around I see Shawn wave his hand in the air.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to distract you from work!” My classmate says,

“Oh no! It’s okay, I get distracted so easily. I should get back to it though. I’m sorry what was your name again?” I ask.

“Oh uh Derek... and you’re (Y/n) right?” He asks.

“Yes, thanks again!” I shove the usb into my apron pocket and rush to Shawn’s table

“I-I wai-“ I didn’t here Derek, I was already talking to Shawn. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” I set Shawn’s plate in front of him.

“Who’s that?” Shawn asks, glancing over his shoulder at the student leaving the diner.

“Oh a classmate of mine, we had a group project for a class. He was just returning a usb I let him borrow.” I answer.

“He a friend of your?” He asks.

“Huh? Oh no, I first met him during the project. My friend from school told him where I work so he could return the usb. This is like the second time I’ve talk to him.” I reply.

“Hm, seemed like he wanted to ask you something.” He picks up his fork and starts to poke at his food.

“Oh well I’m busy, and he didn’t ask so I guess it wasn’t important. You need anything else?” I ask.

“...no I’m good thanks. What time you get off tonight?” He asks.

“Mm, today probably around 8:40ish since it’s so slow.”

“Can I walk you home?” 

“Are you sure? It might be pouring by the time I get off.” I ask.

“Yeah it’s fine, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.” He smiles.

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” I smile back and return to work.

Shawn leaves after about 30 minutes. As the day drags on, people shuffle in and out. In total we probably only had 7 customers today. It’s finally closing time and I lock up the shop, and I was right it was raining when I walked out the door. I open my umbrella and look around for Shawn. I didn’t see him. I check my phone for any messages, but nothing. Maybe he decided not to walk me. I start to walk home when I hear a voice behind me. I look back to see Shawn a few feet away, calling out to me. He has a plastic grocery bag in his hand.

“Hey sorry, I was just grabbing a couple snacks.” He huffs out. It looks like he was in a rush.

“Oh it’s fine, haha I thought you decided not to walk me tonight.” I smile.

“No, I just had my priorities straight. Food first my friend.” He smiles.

“Haha, you got that right. So what’d you get?” I ask

We start walking, it started to rain a little harder. We ended up getting a little wet, but we didn’t mind. We talked and laughed ignoring the cold and water. We reach my building and it felt like it was raining a little harder now. 

“Hey, wanna come inside? I don’t think it’s a good idea to walk home right now.” I ask.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

Just then thunder roared. “Yes! Get your butt in here!” I basically drag him into the building.

I lead him up the stairs to my apartment door, unlocking it and pushing my way inside. It was a little dark, but the light of the hallway lit the entrance. The sound of little pitter patter greeted us.

“Hi baby! How’s my little pupper?” I greet (d/n),

“Is that your dog?! They’re so cute!” Shawn kneels down to greet (d/n)

I search for the light switch and flick it on. My small apartment now having light to show where everything is. Just then it hit me... Shawn Mendes is in my apartment... HOLY SHIT!! I look around to see if there is anything embarrassing or trashy lying around, and immediately I start cleaning up dishes or trash and clothes. I haven't had time to clean properly.

"S-sorry about the mess!" I can feel the redness on my face.

I hear him chuckle, "it's fine, it's not messy, just lived in." he smiles and stands up.

"Thanks but it's a mess, I haven't had much time to clean." I put the last bit of trash into the trashcan. "You can sit if you want! I'm gonna change out of these wet clothes, oh..." I notice that I'm not the only one soaked from the rain.

From almost head to toe Shawn is also soaking from the rain. And I’m sure it’s not comfortable. He already took his shoes off by the door but hasn’t moved from the entry. I can tell his socks are wet too.

“Do you want a change of clothes, you don’t look very comfortable.” I ask.

“Oh uh... no it’s okay, I’ll get going in a bit. Haha I’m sure you have nothing in my size anyway.” He chuckles.

I think for a second, then disappear into my room. I actually do. I gather whatever I can for him and take it to the living room. “Here, go get changed in the bathroom. And leave your wet clothes on the sink, I can dry them while we wait for the rain to settle.”

“Where’d you get these?” He asked examining the clothing.

“They’re my brother’s, he never came to pick them up . He left them here after helping me move, don’t worry about it just go!” I push him to the bathroom.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yes, really it’s fine.” I chuckle.

I go to my own room to change. Once done I throw my clothes into the dirty laundry. I was lucky enough to have my own washer and dryer on the patio. I hear the bathroom door open and Shawn walk out. Wearing the sweats and t-shirt i gave him.

“Oh good they fit, I was a little worried since you’re taller then him.” I take his wet clothes and put them into the dryer.

“Thanks again, you really didn’t have to I was planning on leaving in a bit.” He says.

‘Oh right he’s probably got work to do...’ I thought.

“Oh right, but I don’t think it’s safe enough for you to walk home in this weather yet.” Right when I said that more thunder and lightning struck.

“Fair point.” He says looking out the window.

It’s quiet for a second, all you can hear is the rain and (d/n) eating. Then my stomach growls.

“Haha hungry?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah... you?” I ask.

“I could eat” he smiles.

“I have some left over pizza or I can make something real quick. Like... mac and cheese or... raviolis.” Looking through my pantry there’s not much.

“Well we obviously have to eat Mac and cheese. It would be a crime not to.” He walks into the kitchen.

“Alright Mac it is. Wanna help me out?” I ask.

“Sure.” He washes his hands and we start the pasta.

It doesn’t take us very long. It’s not a difficult dish. We did have a lot of fun cooking together though, and while eating we watched a movie together. The rain didn’t let up and Shawn's clothes were still slightly damp. It was getting late. Almost 10:30.

“Do you have to be home by a certain time? I’m sure you have work tomorrow.” I ask munching on some of the chips he bought earlier.

“Not exactly, and honestly I write my own schedule. But I do have a couple things I should be working on. Guess it’s a good thing I have this.” He walks over to his bag and pulls out a book.

A journal to be exact, I’ve seen him write in it at the restaurant a few time before. He brings it over and opens it to the first page.

“My song writings journal, can’t show you everything in it but you can still see a little bit of you want.” He hands it to me.

“Are you sure? This is like top secret stuff.” I smile.

“Yeah, I’ll stop you if you go to far.” He smiles back.

“Alright, if you say so.” I flip through some pages and see lyrics from some of his current songs. And some pieces of random thoughts here and there. And right as I’m about to turn to the next page he grabs my hand.

“Sorry miss, but I’m gonna have to stop you there.” He gently grabs the book from me and sets it on the table.

“Damn just when it was getting good too.” I stretch and sigh.

“Ain’t that how it always goes.” He looks out the window.

“Sorry to be keeping you here, maybe I should’ve just let you go home. Now you’re stuck here with me...” I lean back into the couch.

“Nah... I like it, it’s cozy here. I don’t mind staying longer, plus we get to hang out. First time hanging out whoop whoop!” He waves his hands in the air, and we laugh.

“Guess you’re right, anything you wanna do? I have a few games or we could watch another movie.” I ask.

“What games you got?” He asks excitedly.

Another hour goes by, we played a few games and watched an episode of a new show. We talked and laughed and just... hung out. It was really nice. I check the time again, it was almost midnight. The rain still coming down like buckets, and thunder and lightning still roaring through the sky. I sigh.

“Maybe you should just spend the night.” I frown staring out the window.

“What?” He asks mid-bite on a cookie.

“It’s really late and the rain isn’t letting up at all, if you don’t mind at least, you should just spend the night. You can take my bed and I’ll sleep here.” I smile.

“Uh...” he thinks, ‘oh crap I probably made him feel awkward...’ 

“If you don’t want to that’s fine, I just thought-“

“Yeah sure.” He cuts me off.

“What?” 

“I’ll spend the night, but I’m not taking your bed. That’s your bed, I’m good on the couch.” He says.

It takes me a second to register what he just said. “No you’re my guest, take my bed! I like my couch!” I insist.

“Never, I am the guest, I will take the couch!” He protests.

“My house my rules, guest takes the bed!” I argue back.

“As the guest, I want the couch!” He argues.

“Fine, how about we settle this like adults. Whoever wins three rounds in street fighter gets the couch.” I say.

“Deal.” He smiles.

And with that we both play our hardest. It was very close but in the end I won. Jumping up and down in my seat I laugh at my victory.

“HAHA! I have won now take my bed!” I do a little dance in my seat.

He laughs and sighs in defeat. “Fine, but I won’t like it. I’ll take you’re comfy bed and sleep nicely.” He pouts.

I laugh and get up to show him the bedroom. I grab my pillow and a blanket. “Here, I don’t have any particular rules. Just don’t go crazy and like take all my sheets off or something.”

“Alright, take everything off and put it in the closet. Got it.” He gives me a thumbs up and I laugh.

After cleaning up a bit we both get ready for bed. His clothes are finally dry so I put them in my room for him in the morning.

“Night, see ya in the morning. You need anything before I knock out?” I ask.

“Nah I’m good, thanks again.” He smiles. It’s weird seeing him in my bed...

“Alright then, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

I crash into the couch. (D/n) jumping up to sleep with me. I really didn’t mind, I crash on the couch sometimes anyway. I sigh and get comfortable, it’s silent in my house. Only noise is the rain and (d/n) breathing. Its peaceful. I think about today as I drift off to sleep, feeling warm and happy. Today was a really good day.

Shawn pov:

I lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It’s warm, and really comfortable. I can’t sleep though, I had a lot of fun today with her. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun, I’ve been so busy with work. I get up to use the bathroom and check to see if she’s sleeping. I stick my head into the living room and see her curled up on the couch with her dog, sleeping so soundly. It’s really cute. I sneak back into her room and sit on the edge of the bed, turning on the lamp. I pull out my notebook from my bag and begin writing. Just writing until I can’t think of anything. I look around the room and see posters and pictures. Decorations on the walls, a small pile of clothing in the corner, papers on her desk. You can really learn a lot about a person by just their room. I check the time and turn off the lamp. I lay back down and continue to stare at the ceiling. Every Sunday, I look forward to sitting down in the small booth and talking to the cute waitress who treats me so kindly. And now I lay in her house. On her bed. What do I do?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up somewhat early. It was around 9:30 and it looked like Shawn wasn’t awake yet, just to be sure I stick my head into my room to see him sleeping soundly. I blush and rush back to the living room. Shit... I have Shawn Mendes sleeping in my room... I ruffle my hair to get the weird thoughts out if my head. My stomach rumbles signaling that I need food. Since I have no food here, looks like I'll have to hit up the small mini Mart on the corner. I put on a hoodie and jeans, get (d/n)'s leash on and head out. I'm not gone very long, but long enough. When I get back though it's still very quiet and there's no sign of Shawn. Maybe he left? I stick my head back into my room expecting to see it empty, but to my surprise he's still there, sleeping comfortably. What time did he go to sleep? Maybe he couldn't sleep... I shut the door again, and walk back to the kitchen. I start making eggs and sausage for the two of us and coffee as well. I'm prepared to set Shawn's aside till he wakes up but right as I pick up his plate he walks out of my room. Hair all messy and eyes still half shut from just waking up. He looks cute... 

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" I ask setting both plates onto the table.

"Good... How long have you been up?" He asks.

"About an hour maybe a bit longer, had time to go to the store before you woke up. You want coffee?" I ask.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He rubs his face.

"I'm sorry, you looked so comfortable I didn't want to bug you." Thinking about it, he probably has somewhere to be right now and I let him sleep in.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have minded." He takes a bite of egg.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about if you had to work or something." I set down his coffee and mine, then sit down.

"No no, I don't really have anywhere I have to be right now. Thanks by the way, I went to bed kinda late haha" he chuckled.

"What's late?" I ask

"Around 3:30..." He mutters.

"Dude haha why? We went to bed at 12, what were you doing that entire time?" I laughed.

"Writing mostly. And snooping through your room." He smiles.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to snoop!" I push his arm and he laughs.

"I'm kidding, I would never." He chuckled.

"Better have not, if I find one speck of dust out of place I'ma come after you. I don't care how rich or famous you are." I joke.

He laughs and we finish our breakfast. We talk for a minute more and before we knew it, it was almost noon. 

"Oh shoot I have class soon!" I completely forgot.

"Oh sorry, I'll head out then. Thanks again for everything." He says.

"Haha of course, I mean I didn't want to send you off in that rain and like you die or something." I chuckle.

"Haha thanks." He went to get dressed and grab his stuff.

After he gets dressed and I grab my backpack, we head out the door. Walking out if my building I just noticed how beautiful it was today. When I went out earlier I didn't even notice how clear the sky was.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over." Shawn smiled.

"Of course, if you need a place to stay again you're more then welcomed to stay here." I smile back, checking the time in my phone. "Shit. I really have to go, you good?" I ask

"Yeah, have a good day. I'll see you later." He waves and starts walking the opposite direction.

I wave back, "Yeah." I smile and head to school. I made it to class on time, thank God. The lecture went by fast, and I needed to go to the library. On my way I hear my name being called. 

"Hey (Y/n)!" I turn to see who the owner of the voice was.

"Oh hey, um Damien right?" I ask.

"Haha close, Derek." He chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really bad with names. How you doing?" I ask.

"I'm good. Um actually I was going to ask you, you mind helping me study? I noticed how well you handled the project from last week and I've been struggling recently. If you don't mind that is, you can say no. No pressure!" He seemed flustered.

"Haha yeah sure. I was just headed to the library, you free now?" I ask.

"Thanks! Oh but I do have another class for today. How's tomorrow?" He asks.

"I have another class and work tomorrow, I kinda only have today. How about Thursday, I'm free after class." I answer.

"Thursday is good! Uh you mind if I text you? It'd be easier to kinda set up more sessions and stuff...." He says.

"Sure, here just go ahead and punch in your number." I hand him my phone.

"Cool..." He puts in his number and hands me my phone back.

"And... There, you should get a text right now." I smile.

He quickly pulls his phone out and smiles. "Awesome, thanks. I gotta go but I’ll text you later!" He runs off.

I head to the library and get the book I needed and head to work. On my way to work I get a text from Shawn, it reads.

'Had a lot of fun last night! We should hang out again soon. See you Sunday! :D'

I giggle at the little smiley face. He's such a dork. I reply with a 'For sure! See ya then! :3' then walk into the diner. The next two days went by fast. It was Thursday and I was waiting in the library to have the study session with Derek. He had told me around 2 and it was already 1:47. I didn't mind waiting, not like I had anywhere to be. He had texted me a couple times these past two days, small 'how you doing' texts and 'hellos' he probably felt somewhat awkward. I mean studying with someone you don't really know, he probably just wanted to get to know me a bit. I felt bad because I didn't really reply. I was too busy with work and homework. I check the time, 1:50 flashed across my phone. Then a text popped up, I open it and see a cute little kitty wrapped in a blanket looking very comfy. And underneath it read:

'wishing this was me right now :('

I laugh a little at Shawn's message.

'not having a good day?' I ask

'im just tired, been up writing these past couple days. Some major inspiration hit and I don't want to lose this chance.'

'what time did you go to sleep? Also you should rest! Inspiration is no good if you can't concentrate!'

'But I had such a good idea I needed to write it down :( what if I forgot because I got some stupid sleep instead'

I laugh, 'You're a dummy! Sleep child! Before you exhaust yourself'

'sleep is for the weak! >:3'

'Then that means you should be sleeping all the time :P'

'Hey! I is stronk'

'yeah sure, go to bed!!'

'Never!'

I laugh at my phone, I didn't even notice the person that had approached my table until he spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm late, were you waiting long?" Derek asks.

I jump in my seat, startled by his voice. I look down at my phone to read the time, 2:08. I see another message pop up from Shawn saying he was going back to work then bed. 

"Uh no! Haha you're good." I turn off my phone and set it down.

I didn’t even realize I had been talking to Shawn that long. Derek sits across from me and pulls out a notebook.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Yeah, let me just get my notes. What is it exactly that you needed help with?” I ask rummaging through my bag.

“Um well... this section right here and these two parts, is that okay?” He asks pointing at his book.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got that covered. Want me to explain everything or just the basics?” I ask.

“Everything would help.” He chuckles.

“Yeah of course.” I get to work explaining the parts he doesn’t know, he quickly writes everything down.

Our study session goes by fairly quickly, it’s already around 2:40. I yawn and stretch in my chair, groaning when I feel my back pop. I check my phone and see a goodnight text from Shawn. I text back quickly and put my phone down.

“Texting your boyfriend?” Derek asks looking up from his notebook.

“Hm? Oh haha no, just a friend.” I chuckle.

“I’m surprised, did you tell him you were going to be busy or something?” He asks, looking up and down from his papers to me.

“Who?” I ask.

“Your boyfriend, most couples I know are constantly texting each other...” he taps his pencil nervously.

“Haha I don’t have a boyfriend, I’m too busy for a relationship right now.” I laugh.

“Oh... sorry...” he fidgets awkwardly in his seat.

“It’s fine, what about you?” I ask, 

“Oh! I don’t have one, a girlfriend that is.” He half shouts and looks a little embarrassed.

“Oh well, yay to the single club haha. Gives you more time to focus on school.” I joke.

“Haha yeah...” he chuckles softly.

We’re just about done with our session, and I start packing up.

“H-hey, (Y/n)?” Derek starts.

“Hm?” I hum.

“I-“ he was cut off by my phone ringing.

The name flashing across my screen surprises me. “Sorry, one second.” I answer the phone and turn away from Derek. The familiar voice on the other end starts talking.

“What’s the name of the actor that was in the movie we watched the other night?” Shawn asks, I can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“What?” I ask, baffled by the sudden question.

“The guy, the main character, what’s the actor’s name?” He asked again.

“Christian Bale, why?” I ask.

“It was bugging me, and I couldn’t sleep because of it.” He answers.

“Why didn’t you just look it up?” I ask.

“I forgot the name of the movie, plus I can’t see very well and I knew you’d know. Pfft thinking I’d use google when I got you.” He says sarcastically into the phone.

I laugh, “alright, go to sleep. Jesus you texted me goodnight like 15 minutes ago.”

“Alright fine. But not because you said so, because I can’t open my eyes. Goodnight google.” He says.

“Haha night.” We hang up and I turn back to Derek who was waiting patiently.

“Sorry about that.” I put my phone down with a giggle.

“Your friend?” He asks.

“Yeah, he was just asking a question. Sorry, what were you going to say before?” I ask.

“Oh uh... nothing, just wondering when the next time we were going to study...” he says looking down at his hands.

“Oh uh, I’m not sure. I work tomorrow and the day after, but if you want you can always come by the restaurant on my lunch break and I can teach you some stuff then.” I say.

“Yeah! Sounds good, when’s a good day?” He asks.

“Well... usually Sundays aren’t to busy, my breaks are usually around 3 though. But I’m sure they won’t mind me taking it early, I mean it’s a school thing. Just come by any time it’s fine.” I smile, I see the time on my phone again and get up from the table.

“Sounds good, this Sunday okay?” He asks.

“Yeah that’s fine. Sorry I gotta go, but yeah I’ll see you Sunday.“ I wave and leave.

After my study session with Derek I had to go get (D/n) from the sitter and drop em off at home before going grocery shopping. While I was there I heard the stores radio playing one of Shawn’s songs. I sometimes forget that he’s famous, and a singer. When I see him, I don’t see Shawn Mendes the young talented singer everyone loves. I see a young guy who’s funny and quiet and cute, who likes breakfast food and writing. Someone who's passionate about what he likes. An amazing person. The song ends and it feels like I was snapped out of a trance. I get my groceries and head home. The rest of the week went by without much happening. Derek tried texting me again, but I wasn't even sure what to talk about with him. I understand that he's just being nice, but even through text it's awkward. Sunday arrives and I'm at work as usual, just as I expected it was somewhat slow. Not much happening, not many people. Annette came in and sat in her usual spot, I was really happy to see her.

"How's it going girly?" She asks.

"It's going good, I'm here and healthy. School got kinda hectic, but that went by. How you doing?" I ask.

"Same old, same old. You know how it is, but here I am still kicking and fighting." She laughs.

The door opens and closes, I see Shawn walk in. He spots me and Annette and walks over to sit himself into his booth.

"Hey!" He greets us.

"Hi, want a menu?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you already know what I want." He chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask jokingly.

"Haha no I don't think we've met, my name is Shawn." He reaches his hand out for me to shake and I grab it firmly.

"John, It's nice to meet you!" I introduced myself.

He laughs, "you're a dumbass."

"No I'm John. I just introduced myself and you already forget." I walked off to go get his order out in and his drink.

Heading back to his table with his drink in hand I hear the door open again. This time I see Derek.

"Oh hey!" I greet.

"Hi, sorry this a bad time?" He asks looking around.

"Pfft no, sit down I'll be right with you." I laugh, the place is almost empty. Except for a couple of the usual customers.

"Here, need anything else right now?" I put his drink down.

"Nah. Who's that?" Shawn asks pointing at Derek.

"A classmate, Im helping him study right now. Gonna take my lunch break right now, just let me know if you need anything." I walk off toward the table Derek is sitting at and sit across from him.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, you sure this is okay?" He asks.

"Yeah don't worry, it's for school my boss doesn't care." I explain.

I didn't have my notes so I just had to thoroughly explain everything to him and make side notes on his notes. After about 15 minutes I see that Rachael had delivered Shawn's food. I also saw that Annette had moved to Shawn's table again. Derek had chosen a table that was along the same wall as Shawn's. We were only a few tables down. Shawn's back was facing me, and I watched carefully. I could tell he was writing while talking to Annette, well listening to her. I guess he felt me staring because he turned his head slightly and smiled in my direction. I give him a small wave and a smile. Derek notices my movement and looks up.

"Hi..." He gives me a small smile.

"Haha sorry I was waving at my friend." I point past him and he turns to look. Seeing Shawn's back and Annette.

"That's sweet. How long have you known her?" He asks.

"Well she's been a regular since before I started working here, but I wasn't wave..." My words come to a stop, 'what if he knows who Shawn is?' I thought. Will he say he comes to eat here?

"Weren't wave?" He asks.

"Oh uh.... I wasn't waving? No I mean I was waving at her, just that I wasn't waving at you if that's what you thought at first." I clumsily spit my words out trying to cover my mistake.

"Oh... Haha yeah I got that." He chuckled.

"Cool..." I sigh. My break was over now and I get up from the table to continue working.

"thanks for helping me." Derek says while standing up.

"Of course any time ." I smile.

He makes his way to the door and I make my way to Shawn's table, but I stop when I hear my name. Derek had called me over and I walk back to him. Apparently he didn't catch just my attention though. A certain old lady and young boy were listening and watching too.

"Yeah?" I ask stopping in front of him.

"Do uh... I was wondering if.... You know I've noticed you before... And um... Well, what I want to say is... I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go on a date some time? Like not a study date but like to a movie or something..." He was blushing and fidgeting.

"Oh... Um..." I can feel the slight panic rise in my chest. "I-Im sorry... But..." Before I could finish my sentence Derek already started speaking.

"That's okay. Was worth a shot... Thanks for your help, I really appreciated it." With that he rushes out the door.

I felt so bad. It's not that I didnt like him or anything like that. I just wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Well actually, maybe I'm lying. It'd be a lie to say I didn't want a boyfriend. But I'm so busy. Maybe I'm more scared then busy. I wouldn't mind dating someone, but I needed someone who understood my work style. Maybe I made a mistake turning him down so quickly

"Hey!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by someone waving their hand in front of my face. "You okay?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah... Yeah... Just thinking..." I sigh.

"For the record..." I look up at him, "I knew he was into you. How'd you not see it." Shawn laughs a little.

"I wasnt even thinking about that possiblity." I munble.

"It was so obvious though." He says.

"Not to me I guess." I frown, "well, whatever. Sorry did you need something?" 

"No... Just wanted to make sure you were okay." He pats my head and heads back to his table.

I sigh again and continue working the day away. I’m home now and staring at the ceiling. I felt so awful turning Derek down like that. But it made sense now, the awkward texts and his demeanor when he was around me, it was obvious but I didn’t see it. Maybe I didn’t want to see it. I groan. Why am I like this? I roll over and fall asleep.


End file.
